


Only fools fall for you

by NikaAnuk



Series: To be continued? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Romance, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sometimes knew things about people and that was weird, it was almost like he could read them. Sometimes it was only one glance for him to understand people. He saw why they were doing something, or what takes to make them angry or how to hurt them saying nothing really important. This was how it always was so he learned to just accept it and he used it when it got handy. But then he met Hamish. Not really met, since they never talked any other way than on Skype, but he usually would know someone after such a long time, yet he still couldn't understand Hamish. The boy kept surprising him. It was like there was no pattern in his behaviour and that - in Alex's predictable world - was an abnormal difference. Alex found himself drawned to him and he couldn't help it.</p><p>***</p><p>I've lost all hope that it will be finished but there we are, chapter 1 and 2 from the first part of the third part. Lol. </p><p>WARNING! There is TEEN DRAMA in it! Don't be surprised when two teenage boys act stupid from time to time (especially sinse one is crazy and the other one spoiled...)</p><p>Oh, and the title is stolen from Troye Sivan's song of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fools fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> I owe my love to Arinsar, who was kind enough to beta read this one. She should be saint.

 

1.

The room was almost empty not counting a table by the window and a tall wardrobe with one door; a narrow bed and a chair were all additional furniture. There was an opened laptop on the desk and a small carpet on the floor by the bed. The window was slightly opened letting in cool, fresh air.

Soon there could be heard from the corridor a sound of barefoot steps and a short, black haired teen entered the room with a mug of tea and a plate with two sandwiches. He closed the door with his foot and sat at the desk. With double click he closed all additional windows and turned on the sound.  
Once settled, he clicked on the subscriptions on his YouTube account and chose the 'BlackShip' account which showed that one new video was added. He smiled when the video loaded and face of another teen with black curls showed up.

“Hello! How are you guys?” he said with a British accent. “I have soooo many great things to tell you! First I wanted to thank you for all your birthday wishes and gifts! Next I wanted to apologise because I am not entirely sure if next episode of History will be posted as usual next Wednesday as I am going to visit my friend Alex on Friday and will be staying there for few days. I have never been to Norway before!” The boy's face was now lightened by a huge smile and Alex chuckled.

They agreed upon it two days earlier when Hamish's parents told him that they would sponsor him a trip as a birthday gift.

“It's for anthropology, you see” said Hamish when they were chatting on Skype. “And dad said that I can go wherever I want. So...” he paused swirling on the chair. “What would you say if I came to visit you?”

Alex agreed of course because, really, why not?

“Do I need to take warm clothes?” Hamish asked already making notes.

“Nah, it's not that cold here, you know. We live in the south.”

Hamish laughed then and left to tell his parents what he wanted. As far as Alex knew Hamish was never quick in making his mind so they must have been a little surprised.

Hamish on the screen frowned lightly, checking something on his paper. He always had a sheet with notes concerning what he wanted to talk about - he once explained to Alex that otherwise he would just digress from the subject - and the smiled.

“Next thing for today is that I have made notes about the topics you liked and put into comments after the last video. And I will try to include them but please, don't be rude when you don't see your proposition. I read all the comments but it's quite hard, you know, with six thousands years of recorded history, to talk about everything. The next subject will be probably captain Cook and his death on Hawaii as this is a quite interesting one. I would like to thank Blue Star 11 for help with finding the book How “Natives” Think: About Captain Cook . I've lost my copy somewhere.”

Alex chuckled and left the video playing while he took the last bite of his breakfast and turned around when someone stopped behind the door.

“Lex?” called Sebastian.

“Yeah?”

The door opened showing the man already wearing his jacket and boots.

“I'm going to town, do you want anything?”

The teen nodded and stood up, turning off the laptop.

“I'll go too” he wiped his hand with his trousers and pulled a grey jumper out of the closet. He was not kidding when he told Hamish that it wasn't cold in here. As long as he didn't need to wear two jumpers and a winter jacket, he considered the weather warm.

He took his camera and went with Sebastian to the car.

During the last few years two more houses were build in the area but they were still mostly on their own as the other families lived twenty minutes drive away. Alex was looking out of the window on the familiar trees and the sky which was today bright blue today.

Sebastian was silent, focused on the road or maybe thinking, Alex couldn't tell for sure even now.

“I'll have a guest” he said, still looking out.

Sebastian spared him a glance and then nodded.

“For how long?”

“A week?” suggested Alex even if they hadn't talked about it yet with Hamish. “Something like that.”

Moran nodded.

“Sure. I'm going to shoot tomorrow. Are you coming?”

“Yeah, sure” Alex said and after that the silence fell on the car.

It wasn't unpleasant, they just never talked much. After Alex stopped asking questions at the age of ten, he became rather quiet and except for the days or evenings when he just felt like, he didn't talk much, even to Sebastian. They would just sit together, each immersed in his own thoughts and Alex loved it.

They stopped outside a shop and the teen got out. “When are you going back?”

“In an hour.”

Alex nodded and left. There was nothing he really needed but it was always good to come here. He took his time, walking around, taking few pictures. The people around didn't even look at him and he liked it that way. Except for the times he was online he really didn't bother with talking to people. And even online he rarely gave his opinion. The Internet was full of shit and Alex knew that no one was interested in other's views. This communication went only one way.

The weather was so beautiful that he considered a longer walk but instead he came back to the shop and waited sitting on a bench nearby the car. To get back home, without a car was not easy. Now he at least had a chance to go with one of the neighbours but there were times when, being twelve, he would come back from Rauland in the darkness, alone and on foot. Even today he wasn't sure how he managed to come back on his own.

Growing up in a forest at the end of the world had really good sides, for example, he did not remember the last time he was sick. He was also rarely bored as there was never anyone to play with so he learned to take care of himself; and he could kill animals. As for the last thing, he didn't like it very much to tell the truth. He used to do it with Sebastian but now going with Sebastian for hunting, he mostly was just wandered around taking photos and he didn't even carry a gun on his own. He had one, Gustav bought him a rifle for his thirteenth birthday but he rarely used it.  
Gustav visited them very often but Alex never managed to get to like him. There was something disgusting in the way he used to talk and behave so Sebastian rarely let them meet and never left them alone in the room.

The only person he would talk to for hours was Hamish. They “met” for the first time when Alex was looking for information about nineteenth century madhouses for his history project. He found the video on YouTube where a skinny, dark haired boy was talking about the care in hospitals and madhouses and about dealing with diseases. Half of the stuff was surprising, the other half was disgusting. Alex wrote him a comment asking for books with more specific information, Hamish replied and soon they were chatting - at first mostly about history - and Alex kept watching every video Hamish made, finding it amusing and quite interesting even if he didn't care for the half of the subjects Hamish had chosen.

Sebastian came back and so they got to the car, Alex looked at his father who had a small package.

“What's that?” he asked.

Sebastian handed him the box wrapped in a brown paper.

“Birthday gift” he said simply and started the engine.

Alex smiled lightly, unwrapping the paper.

They never celebrated things like birthday but Sebastian would always give Alex something the boy wanted but could not effort it. Alex usually didn't remember when his birthday was and he never really thought about it. Sebastian would give him something once he found a suitable gift but there was never pressure on it.  
They were not men of holidays though they would cook a special dinner for Christmas, not always pork, they preferred turkey. They would start cooking around noon and slowly proceeded until evening when they sat down at the table with hot wine and they would just eat and enjoy the silence and that was perfect.

He opened the gift tearing the paper. Inside the box was a Yashika Electro. Alex looked at it surprised for a second and then turned to Sebastian with a smile.

“Thank you!”

Moran just nodded driving out of the town and up to their house.

Alex took out the camera, watching it carefully. He had a similar one already, he even made it work again. And this one would work too, he knew it. He loved making things work again, it was almost like destroying them but in a different way. Turning the camera in his hands, he looked through a viewfinder and smiled. That was just brilliant.

He told Hamish once that he liked photography and about the camera he was fixing then. Two days later during a conversation Hamish casually dropped the solution for his problem like this would be the easiest thing in the world. And despite the fact that he said it like many other things, Alex felt a rush of anger. Sitting in front of the computer, first he lost his hearing, then it became too hot and then dark circles appeared in front of his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was in the woods, screaming and screaming again. He had too much air in his lungs he was chocking on it so he screamed and birds escaped with a loud cry.

When he was aware again of what was going on, he was sitting on the ground, near his favourite spot, his hands were bruised, his trousers knee deep in mud, he was tired and cold and his throat was sour. Feeling tired he got up and slowly walked back home.

Just few times before, he had no memories about the way back, suddenly he was just back, standing in the doorway, shaking from cold. He came in, closed the door and went to the kitchen. Sebastian froze at the table, looking at him with wary eyes, his posture tensed, something hidden deep in his eyes - and Alex didn't want to know, to see this, but he did - and then he got up and made him some tea. He stood behind Alex and only his warm hand stayed on his shoulder.

He spent two days on the camera, fixing it, with no sleep and almost no food, he stayed in his room focused on the task, everything else forgotten. He just needed to fix it because he could do this, because Hamish knew it and he still could feel hot anger bubbling in his stomach when he thought about the boy.

It took him almost three days but then he finished and just then, when he did it alone, with no one's help, he felt calm again. All anger went away leaving him tired so he slept through the next day.

Their next conversation was hard. Alex waited to see if Hamish would want to talk to him at all but eventually the boy accepted the conversation and his face - for the first time without a smile - showed on the screen.

“Hi...” Hamish said with a frown.

“Hi. Sorry.”

“For what?” he asked mockingly. “For shutting your laptop at me? Not talking to me for four days, or for not even writing a stupid text and leaving me worried?”

Alex shrugged.

“I fixed it” he answered “I did it myself.”

That made Hamish stop. He frowned even deeper but nodded.

“That's great. Congratulations. But still, YOU SHUT YOUR LAPTOP AT ME!” he screamed.  
Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I had an idea. Sorry.”

He still had bruised hands and his calf had a shallow cut from something and he was a little cold and his throat hurt but he told Hamish none of it. He also didn't tell him that Sebastian and he had had a long conversation about the reason why he had acted like this.  
They just carried on, with Hamish making a scene and Alex waiting patiently, little smile of amusement on his lips. They never spoke about this again.

Sebastian stopped the car and they got out.

“Will you go with me this year to Kristinsand?” Sebastian asked, carrying the bag with groceries.

Alex thought about it for a moment.

“I don't know, okay? I'll let you know later.”

The man only nodded and they walked each to his own business: Sebastian outside to chop the wood and Alex to the kitchen where he could work on his new-old camera.

***

Since they met for the first time Alex has grown used to talking to Hamish. They would sometimes call during the day but usually they just spoke in the evening. Sometimes it was for fun, sometimes they had something important to say.  
Once Alex called Hamish in the middle of the night.

The boy answered the phone after few minutes.

“Uhm...?”

Alex smiled at the sound of his voice.

“You awake?”

“I bloody am. What d'you want?” He asked in a grumpy voice.

“Turn on video call.”

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone but Alex heard a small sound and he also hit the button. The room was dark and only a small lamp was turned on. Hamish looked ravishing with his dark curls messed and with sleepy eyes. Alex almost felt sorry for waking him up.

“Guess where am I?” he grinned instead.

“Oh no. If you intend to play a guessing game, I'm going to sleep!” Hamish protested.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked out of the wooden cabin where he and Sebastian were going to spend the next few days.

“Look around and think, Mish” he said again and this time pointed the phone towards the forest around him and the grey sky and moved around slowly.

“God... You must be kidding me!” he heard Hamish's voice

He looked at the screen again and grinned at him.

“You wanted to see the white night. Here you go. The sun hasn't set yet and it won't for the next few weeks.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“Senja Island, fishing with my dad” he grinned.

“Turn around, I want to see it again!”

Alex laughed and started to walk around the cabin, showing the boy how the forest looked like. It was the middle of the night but the sun was still over the horizon and the whole place was full of dreamy, somehow unnatural light.

“Lex!” Sebastian called and Alex looked at the phone again.

“Sorry. I'm off. Night!”

He heard Hamish calling 'night' before he hung up and returned to the cabin.

 

Alex pulled a wooden box from under the bed and started to look for a book. He had a lot of books actually but most of them were hidden. He liked the emptiness of the room. The pictures he had of Jim were also hidden here. Once he asked Sebastian about his biological father and Sebastian gave him an album with photographs. The man on pictures was short and handsome, Alex found them very alike. But the pictures made him sad and angry so he never asked Sebastian about the man again. Sebastian was the only father he had anyway so why bother with someone who died?

Being used to the moods he had occasionally, Alex needed to learn how to accept help someone was offering. He never had to ask for it since Sebastian knew best when Alex needed him, but accepting that he is not quite healthy took him some time. He had also never had to help anyone before, that was why he was so shocked and lost when he found out that Hamish - this brilliant boy who always knew answers for everything - was scared and weak.

The first message came when Alex was heading to biology classes. It made him stop.

How're you? - HWH

Alex looked at the screen, for a moment trying to figure out who 'HWH' was; only few people had his phone number since he didn't feel like texting with lots of his friends. Eliminating other possibilities he ended up with Hamish. He gave him his phone number at some point of course but they rarely used phones and even so, they would just call, never text.  
Also the message itself was a mystery, why would Hamish ask such a pointless question in the middle of the day? Either he was playing - what was very unlike him - or he was in trouble.

What's wrong? - AM

Still waiting for the reply he stood in the corridor feeling something cold and uneasy in his stomach.

Have time to talk? - HWH

They had a test today but Alex just turned around and walked out to sit on the green behind the school.

Yeah. What's wrong? -AM

I'm being silly but I need to talk to someone who's not a prick. -HWH

Then talk. -AM

There was no response and Alex thought that maybe he had reacted in a wrong way.

Why you need to talk? What happened? -AM

I had this conversation with my friends about literature and then about poetry and then suddenly about gay literature and culture and they said there's nothing more to fight for for gay people and that they should leave it and just be happy with what they have. And it made me sick cause there's so much more we need. And they were surprised and then Oscar asked if I'm gay and I said yes and... I feel so stupid and sick and scared I don't know what to do. -HWH

To be honest, Alex didn't know either. That Hamish was gay wasn't a surprise although Alex would bet that he was bi. It took him a while to understand why the whole situation was so disturbing to the teen. Was it because of what they said or what he said? It sounded irrationally and Hamish liked to overreact but Alex couldn't tell what it was this time.

You think they may do something to you 'cause you're gay? -AM

No, that's not the point. They won't. But... I don't know, Lex. I'm just scared. -HWH

This was a little easier. But just a little. Alex rested against the tree and read again Hamish's message. It was long and it was written in a hurry but it was very clear and thought over. He frowned, reading it again.

You're not scared but ashamed and of something you didn't tell me about. It's not about what they told you. Come on, Mish, what's that? -AM

There was another long pause before his phone buzzed.

My parents are gay and I'm afraid people will laugh at me and say something about this being in a family. - HWH

Alex smiled at this. Finally some truth and also very embarrassing. He frowned wondering what answer would be the best. He wanted to ask 'why do you care?' but he knew better than this. People cared, that was the problem with them. Sometimes even he cared but rarely and never about what anyone will think of him.

Y'know it's not the 'cause of genes. You're gay or not. Finito. Why do you care? -AM

Okay. Maybe not the best one after all. But Hamish's answer came after a short time.

I don't and I do at the same time. Does it make any sense to you? I'm ashamed when I think 'bout my parents. I'd prefer to be a gay with normal parents and not two dads. -HWH

'Normal'? As for being gay you're very homophobic. -AM

And that was maybe too harsh because Hamish didn't reply and they didn't talk until two days later when Hamish called him to apologise.

From what Alex knew Hamish had good contact with his dads, he used to talk to them about everything and after all, they let him go to Norway for his fifteenth birthday. That they were gay was not a problem for Hamish - Alex though he probably just got used to it - but the problem was he himself was gay and that made him anxious. That was actually one of the easiest things to understand about Hamish. Alex liked to think about them because it meant he could understand him at all.

Sometimes when he listened to him, he couldn't help but see the boy who is loved and happy but bored so he hurts himself - physically and mentally - to break the boredom. And in an interesting way.  
Hamish would sometimes drink so much he happened to lose control - that Alex could understand easily although himself, he never lost control, he couldn't affort it - he had sex cause he felt like; he would cut himself to see how it is and how it feels like. Alex thought that it was crazy and sick but he saw far worse things in the school so why to bother?

The only real problem Hamish could have was his eating. From what Alex understood, one of Hamish's fathers was a doctor so hiding from him that he doesn't eat must have been hard. That made it even more worth it and that made Hamish forget himself. He used to say that he doesn't need food and soon - Alex was almost certain - he will really have a problem with this.  
Now, the problem with Hamish was that he controlled his body and the things he was doing so Alex was never sure if he was right or not. Hamish liked to feel like he was lost and on the bottom but he never really wanted to be there. Alex, on the other hand, knew how it is on the bottom and he didn't want to go back.

Winter was Alex's favourite season. When the day was short and cold and the night spread wide and dark and the snow was cutting them off from people and hiding them, and the freeze was so great that nothing could protect from it, their house was the only warm and bright island. Sometimes, walking back from school, Alex thought that this was what Sebastian was for him. Alex's life would be dark if he lost him. There were things which made him angry and he needed then every help to calm down. And Sebastian's presence was enough to put aside even the worst mood. And if not, he would stand up against it and protect Alex from himself.  
He even went to university, just to help him. No one ever helped him that much, the man was the most important person in his life.

Sebastian never treated him like crazy, but Alex thought that, since he knew his father, he just probably saw worse. It made him wonder sometimes, why Sebastian had taken him in first place. Father died leaving them together when Alex was still just a child, they were not a family, James Moriarty didn't pay Sebastian for taking care of his son. They were not lovers since Sebastian was straight and James had a child; Sebastian's decision wasn't caused by love. The longer Alex thought about it, the more he had to accept that it was probably because of him; Sebastian had known him very shortly but it looked like he felt something for the young Alex and he took care of him. There was something comforting in this thought and Alex accepted it as the truth since there was nothing else. He knew Sebastian, the man liked when everything was in order, he never did anything irrational, so there must have been a good reason for taking care of a child.

With a book in his hand Alex returned to the kitchen. The room was big - the biggest in the house - and full of light thanks to a great terrace door leading to the back of the house and into the forest. Alex sat down in his chair - the one which was turned with its side to the door, Sebastian always sat to see the door and the only chair always empty was the one with its back to the windows - and looked through the book for answers.

The house was perfect for two people - there were only two bedrooms and a small bathroom and a kitchen - and Alex knew that he would have to sleep with Hamish in one bed, since he couldn't let him sleep on the floor and he himself didn't want to do so. Maybe seeing him for so long and so close he will finally understand him. He wondered if they would have sex. He himself never looked for sex as he was not interested in it but he knew that Hamish liked to sleep with different people – gender never specified.

Despite the fact that there were people at school he liked, he would never agreed to them to visiting him for so long. Nor would they want it, since they knew him very well. He was no fun at all but also no enemy. They wouldn't bully him because he could protect himself and so they liked him - he never knew why.  
If Hamish will, that was different story. Alex felt a bit uneasy thinking about how different Hamish was from the rest of the people he knew. He was smart, smarter even than Sebastian - who was no genius but had good guts. He was from England – a place where Alex used to live when he was a child - and he would come here for few days - there would be no way of getting rid of him if he happened to be an ass. Alex would need to stand him for three days at least. Will he be able to?

For now he focused on the book, thinking about Hamish now was pointless since he couldn't read the future. Whatever will happen, will happen in a few days. And that was okay.

2.

The days remaining to Hamish's arrival were very quiet and usual. No preparation were made and they didn't talk about the boy. When Hamish booked his fly Alex informed Sebastian about the date and that was all.  
In the morning they ate breakfast as usual and then they went to the car to go for the boy. Even in the car they didn't talk. Sebastian didn't even ask how Alex had met him. It was like they were going to shop, not to pick up a strange boy who will be living with them for the next few days.

Everything changed once they stopped at the airport. When they entered the arrivals Sebastian straightened up a little and looked around. Alex frowned looking around too but noticed nothing suspicious, Sebastian however was very nervous. They walked towards gates and eventually Alex noticed the head with dark curls. Hamish had a suitcase on wheels and was looking around with a wide smile. Sebastian tensed seeing the boy. This time Alex looked at him with weary eyes but the man ignored him and looked around again.

And just then Alex understood when he had seen this before - this was an animal knowing that it's being watched.

“Sebastian?” he ignored that Hamish was now going towards them.

“It's nothing, kid” he said and looked at his son. “I'll take care of it. Wait by the car, okay?”

Alex gritted his teeth nervously but the big hand on his shoulder calmed him a little.

“Take care of the boy and wait for me, I need to check the situation. Be smart.”

Alex nodded and turned to Hamish.

The boy was taller than Alex thought, he was a little taller that Alex actually. He was smiling widely but when he saw Alex, his smile dropped.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

It wasn't how they were supposed to meet, Hamish watched him now and Alex had this irrational feeling that the boy saw more than he should. He nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, sorry. Come, we need to wait for my dad.”

Hamish nodded but when he was walking next to Alex he seemed taken aback and disappointed. Alex watched him with the corner of his eye. He was wearing a light jacket and a new jumper, black trousers and sneakers. He wanted to look good, even tried to do something to his hair - Alex could smell some hair product when they left the airport and went to the car park.  
They stopped awkwardly next to the car and Alex looked at him.

“How was your flight?” he asked.

Hamish smiled lightly not looking at him, like Alex said something funny.

“It was okay, you know, getting in the air was fun but then really nothing special.”

Alex nodded again and looked at Hamish - the boy was watching him carefully. His eyes were dark grey – with a little of green and blue - and his skin was very fair, his curls pushed out of his face. Alex wondered for a moment what Hamish saw in the jeans and sweater Alex chose to wear today. He knew he chose them with a purpose because people do everything on purpose, he knew it very well. So was that what Hamish was reading from him now?

Sebastian returned calm again, but Alex knew immediately that something had happened because his calmness was not natural.

“Hello” Hamish turned to him and smiled. “I'm Hamish, nice to meet you, sir.”

Sebastian nodded and there was nothing left from his previous surprise.

“You can call me Sebastian. How did you like the fly?” he asked and this time it sounded natural.

“Boring” Hamish grinned.

Alex gritted his teeath but Sebastian only brushed the back of his hand softly against his back and opened the door.

“Get in, we have some distance to go.”

Alex pushed aside his anger and took his place. Hamish put the suitcase to the boot with Sebastian's help and took the sit at the back of the car.

He looked outside with a grin and Alex just watched him in the side mirror.

They way back home was weird. Alex tried to stay calm, Hamish enjoyed the views and Sebastian drove absently. They reached the house in record time and at the end of the journey Alex wanted nothing more than just to leave the car before he hurts someone.

The air was cool and excellent on his face and he closed his eyes finally managing to calm down.

“That is just beautiful!” Hamish sighed, looking around. “You live in the forest! And I always thought it was farer...” he was turning around while Sebastian took out his suitcase.

He looked at Alex and the teen nodded. This was his guest after all, he was supposed to take care of him.

“Come, we can go out later.”

He opened the door and Hamish followed after him.

 

The first time Alex saw the house he was young and he couldn't remember it well but he remembered his first thought about the room which later become his own - it's empty and tidy. He liked that it was so fresh, even then he knew that he could start here, like with a clean sheet of paper. And so he did.

Now, leading Hamish to his room, he saw the house once again for the first time. It was still very tidy and there were still not many things around. Both of them were used to clean after themselves immediately so there was only salt and pepper on the kitchen table, a pot with basil on the windowsill and a folded blanket on the armchair in the living room. The furniture was wooden and very simple, three chairs and the table in the kitchen, Alex's bed and his closet and table, Sebastian's bed; the only exception were two armchairs facing the fireplace which were old and worn but really comfortable.

Alex opened the light blue door to his room - the laptop was shut on the table, the bed was made and there was nothing on the windowsill.

“Dear, I hope you didn't tide up the place for me” Hamish chuckled getting in.

Alex looked at him.

“I didn't.”

There was something strange in Hamish when he looked at him and then around the room again.  
He nodded and left his suitcase next to the table.

“May I leave it here?”

Alex opened the closet and pointed at the empty shelf.

“You can leave your things here.”

“Thanks!” Hamish grinned and came closer. “By the way, you said it will be warm here” he said opening his suitcase and starting to take out the clothes. “Just wanted to tell you that it's not” he looked at Alex who was now sitting on the bed.

“It's Norway, what did you expect?”

“I'm sure you did it on purpose but I will not complain, just wear your clothes when I'm cold” he shrugged and turned to the closed to put his trousers inside. “And I'm almost always cold when I sleep” he added.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Alex asked in a matter of fact tone.

Hamish looked at him trying to figure out which way of sleeping together he meant.

“Yes. For both.”

With this they finished the conversation and Alex changed his place and sat down at the table, opening his laptop.

 

He was never good at playing with other children, since they were predictable and boring. They hated him when he was younger and he never even tried to like them so he usually played alone. Now, when Hamish was with him, Alex suspected that the boy might need the company. However it quickly became clear that Hamish doesn't need the company. Once he unpacked, he went to find the bathroom, left his things in there as well and then just sat on the bed with his laptop. Alex listened to him and watched him with the corner of his eyes. Hamish's presence was irritating in a strange way, he was just reading but making a lot of little noises. Sometimes he murmured to himself, sometimes he would hum, or talk to himself in a low voice.

When the boy put on glasses Alex looked at him.

“What?” Hamish asked. “Don't you dare to laugh at me. I work too much on the computer, I need them.”

Those were big glasses in a thick black rim which made his face look funny. Alex wondered for a moment why he would choose them - because that he did it by himself was obvious - but he eventually returned to his book.

“Password?” Hamish spoke few minutes later.

“RedCross112, with capital 'r' and 'c'.”

Hamish typed it in and looked at him with a frown.

“Why?”

Alex shrugged continuing reading.

They were silent for some time. Soon there was a note on Hamish's blog and Alex read it.

“Norway at last! This is the first of my many travels - or this is how I feel about it - so be sure I'll try to meet with every one of you! For now I am available in Norway, if you'd like to meet me. I'm going to enjoy the nature and fresh air but don't fret, I'll prepare next lesson as usually.  
Today's sponsor is Red Cross, the international organisation that was founded to protect human life and health, to ensure respect for all human beings, and to prevent and alleviate human suffering. And yes, I took it from Wiki.”

Alex read it and left it without a comment - he never commented - and returned to the sites he needed to read.

Blacksheep sent a message:

I want to:  
see how you take photos  
visit your favourite places  
take a lot of photos with you  
go for coffee to the civilisation,  
spend one day in the forest  
sleep with you,  
spend a day at home,  
work on my next vlog with you,  
talk, talk, talk,  
get to know your father,  
see you cooking.

Alex smiled a little and without even looking at Hamish he typed back:

A lot of walking and taking photos, there's no civilization here and I'm not doing your job. I'll let you get lost in the forest, you'll spend the next day in bed. Okay?

BlackSheep sent a message:

As long as we're going to do everything I'm okay with staying sick in bed.

Alex shook his head and returned to his book.

BlackSheep sent a message:

Interesting lecture?

GreenHunter sent a message:

….

Blacksheep sent a message:

No fun, you never ask how I know. Is the book as good as the one about …?

GreenHunter sent a message:

Why, to amuse you? You like when people ask. And usually it's easy.  
No, book's stupid and boring and based on literature and not the rl life. Crap.

Blacksheep sent a message:

Why are you reading this?

GreenHunter sent a message:

Cause I started.

Blacksheep sent a message:

And you always finish what you start?

GreenHunter sent a message:

Usually.  
Though it's hard to read when you keep texting me.

Blacksheep sent a message:

I'm your guest actually, y'know. You should take care of me.

Alex sighed and brought Hamish's list again to the screen.

“We can go out. I will take my camera. We can take some pictures. I will make a supper and we can go to sleep” he checked the list. “Oh, and we can talk a lot in the meantime.”

Hamish grinned and got up.

“And what will we do for the next few days when we do all of this today?” he chuckled.

Alex pulled out from under the bed a wooden box where he kept his cameras. He knelt to pick up one.

“You will find something” he said, deciding to take just a Canon. “Or we can just stay in bed and read” he shrugged. “Come on!” he added, getting up.

They left the house, Hamish putting on a hoodie and a coat, Alex wore only a jacket.

“You are really not cold like this?” Hamish asked.

“Nope. I got used to it.”

Just behind the wooden house the forest started. Hamish shivered lightly but followed after Alex.

“This is just incredible, I don't think I have been so close to wild nature before” he noticed.

Alex shot him a glance and went deeper into the woods.

Here still were paths and he knew this part of the forest quite well, spending half of his life in here.

The air smelled of trees and freeze and Alex suspected that this may be quite a cold night. He went on, looking around and stopping only to take a photo when something caught his attention. He almost forgot about Hamish, especially when the boy stayed behind, stopping quite often to complain. For some time there was only he and the forest.  
When Hamish finally spoke, Alex almost jumped surprised.

“I do hope you still know where we are” he said and Alex looked at him as he didn't expect him to follow him so far.

“Yeah, home is that way” he pointed at the trees and Hamish laughed.

“That's great... You are aware that you are showing me trees? I mean, I know what direction you are pointing at, I can tell where the north is but for me they are still only trees” he came closer to Alex and looked around. “But I accept my defeat as you would probably got lost in London as well. And I bet in three days I will be able to walk the forest alone” he grinned.

Alex watched him carefully, instead of answering he took photo of him and turned towards a small stream. Hamish was sometimes irritating online but being online means you can log off and that's the end of the problem. Now however he was next to him and there was no way to escape.

“How long are you staying?” he asked as they hadn't really talked about it earlier.

“And for how long your father will bear me?”

“Dunno. If he is too tired of you, he can always just kill you and we'll hide your body in the forest.”

“Nah, the ground is too cold, it wouldn't decompose, someone would discover my body.”

“Unless you would be eaten by an animal” Alex said, crouching to photograph a deer's track.

“Hm, I didn't think about it, you know? Maybe because there is no animals in London big enough to eat human corpses. Maybe some in the Zoo but then you would have to bring the body and there is security... And dogs would need it to be in parts, more work. I think that commiting a crime in here would be easier.”

“Unless you just find a person working in the Zoo who can be used to do the job instead of you” Alex answered, getting up and looking at him. “Someone who needs help or someone who can be easily blackmailed. Most people can.”

There was a surprise but also admiration in Hamish's eyes.

“You know that you are great? And I rarely tell this to people. But then you would need to watch them to get to know them and find the right person. And that would be suspicious if you spent too much time in there. Maybe there would be a chance to bring a child, it's less suspicious in a place full of families with children...” he thought out loud and Alex watched him, holding the camera in his hands, like waiting for a good moment.

“Actually” he said casually “A man with a child is very suspicious, especially if the child does not look like you. In that case one stupid person can bring a lot of troubles at you. But if you worked there, that would be the best. Then you could get to known people, make them like you and then use one of them. People trust someone they know and like.”

Hamish frowned.

“Speaking of which, you don't look much like your father. Are you like your mother then?”

Alex turned around and started to walk again ignoring the question at first. That was silly to bring up something like this and why Hamish picked up the subject was a mystery for Alex. He definitely didn't want to talk about his family with Hamish - he liked him but not that much.

“Come on, you don't look like your dad...” Hamish followed after him.

“Maybe I am adopted?” he asked, which was in fact true.

Hamish fell silent for a moment.

“And how would you bury the body to keep it undiscovered?” he asked a moment later.

“Vertically” Alex answered without hesitation.

“Aaaaw, old trick!”

They reached the stream and Alex grabbed Hamish when he slipped and almost fell.

“Easy... Or I'll have to hide your body.”

Hamish grinned at him.

“Maybe I did it on purpose?” he moved a little closer and Alex let go of him.

“Better not. I may think you're desperate or something.”

That seemed to hurt Hamish. He moved back and looked surprised.

Alex turned to the stream, to take few photos, mostly to give Hamish time and irritate him. Alex didn't need Hamish, he was glad that the teen came but he would be good without him and that was making Hamish mad. Alex decided to pull this string a little more.

Hamish sat on a branch and pulled out his phone, however there was no signal and so he couldn't do much.

“I feel terrible for ruining the fun but could we go? I'm a little cold...”

Alex looked at him - he really looked pale and his lips were slightly blue. Maybe he was wearing too thin trousers after all... Alex decided that he didn't want him to fall ill since then he would be really unpleasant. He hoped that they were done with showing off.

They returned slowly, this time Alex waited for Hamish and even stopped at some point near to few rocks laying next to a great tree.

“You wanted to see my favourite place, this is one of them. There is a cave” he pointed at the rocks. “And once a bear had there it's lair.”

Hamish looked at Alex and came closer to the rocks. He crouched in front of the entrance and looked inside. There was nothing but the bare ground and some leaves and twigs. Alex waited at his place and when Hamish stood up he looked carefully at the other teen.

Alex had this strange feeling that Hamish again sees more than he should but he shrugged the feeling off and went to the house, his guest following after him.

They came back when Sebastian was cooking, he looked at both of them and turned to the cooker. Alex could tell that he was still tensed so he came to make tea when Hamish decided he would head to the room.  
“What's going on?” Alex asked, looking at his father.

Sebastian added some salt to the boiling water. Alex saw how he's considering if there's sense in lying to him but eventually he just shook his head.

“It's nothing you have to know about. Just enjoy your guest since he's here.”

“But this is about him, isn't it?”

The water for tea boiled and Sebastian took out two mugs.

“Here, don't forget to make the tea.”

Alex clenched his fist.

“If you want I can ask him to leave” he said quickly. “He doesn't have to be here.”

Sebastian looked at him and smiled lightly. The time added him wrinkles around the eyes but except of this and the slightly gray hair he still looked handsome.

“Alex, you invited this boy or at least you agreed for him to come here. You had a reason. Don't worry, I have everything under control and I want you to have some fun. Whatever this means for you. He will be here only for few days and then everything will be back as normal. Think about it. Am I not right?”

Alex watched him, calculating quickly. He wanted to believe Sebastian but the man acted so differently that he just couldn't let go of the though that something was really wrong.

“Please. We will be fine” Sebastian repeated. “Just trust me.”

Alex sighed and finally nodded. He trusted him for his whole life and he clearly didn't know everything. Now when Hamish was here it was not the time to ask. He didn't believe that he needs to pretend that he is normal around him but whatever was going on this was only between Sebastian and himself.

“Fine, but three days and he is off” he said and turned to the mugs.

“It's not his fault, Lex” Sebastian said, opening the fridge to take out vegetables.

Alex only shrugged and with tea he went to his room.

 

What he really loved was tidiness. He kept as little things as possible to avoid them being messy. It seemed that Hamish's way of life was completely opposite.

“Is the amount of your stuff in any way related to your ego?” he asked putting the mug on the table.

Hamish looked up at him from above his laptop.  
He was sitting on the bed, covered with a blanket, with the laptop on his lap. His phone was on the table charging, the cable tangled around the book and the pencil case and even some USB stick.  
Alex decided, at the edge of irritation, that living with someone was a terrible idea.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” he said but got up and put the book and the pencil-case to the suitcase and closed it's lid so it looked less messy. “Here, see? It's better now” he said and took his tea, getting back to the bed.

Alex usually didn't use the bed unless it was time to sleep or he was sick. It looked that Hamish lived in bed.  
He sighed and took a seat at the table, moving aside all the stuff which wasn't his.

“Are you mad at me?” Hamish asked.

“I think you are spoiled but why would I be mad at you?” he asked surprised.

“Oi! I'm not spoiled...” Hamish protested, indignant. But under Alex's gaze he dropped his eyes. “Maybe a little. But it never bothered you before.”

“I didn't meet you before” he shrugged. “I don't know. I'm not good with people. I don't like them and they don't like me.”

Hamish watched him. “I like you” he said tilting his head. “And I think you are great and smart. Even if sometimes a little gruff.”

“That never bothered you before” Alex noted with a chuckle.

Hamish grinned. “Well, that's true. But I didn't say that it bothers me now, I like strange people, if they don't talk more than I do and we can have a conversation, that's great. I've met once a great guy. He watched my video about Civil War. And that was his favourite subject so he kept talking about it over and over again. I thought I'll kill him. Finally I just stopped talking to him. It was really hard to bear.”

Alex smirked, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his tea.

“Well, you can be fixated on a subject yourself, you know.”

“But not to that point! I mean, come on, that was just awful when he was all the time sending me links to - I believe - useful stuff when I was so not interested.”

“Let me check the history of links about the old London asylum...” Alex started, reaching for his laptop.

Hamish pouted. “You are a terrible person, Alex. Is it Alex or Alexander?”

“Alex. I don't like Alexander, it sounds like I was forty.”

“Hm, good age actually” Hamish smiled. “Your dad is making dinner?”

“Yeah. Hope you'll be eating.”

Hamish shrugged. “Of course, I'm not going to be rude, you know.”

Alex nodded. They watched themselves for a moment, Alex for the first time wondering how much of what Hamish always said about himself was true. Hamish probably analysing him in his own way. The whole situation almost made Alex smile. Here they were, sitting in the room, trying to crack one another instead of just talk to each other.

“I think you are just as crazy as I am” Hamish said eventually with a smile.

“And who said that you are crazy?”

“I did. And I'm right. I know crazy people when I see them.”

Alex raised his eyebrows and smirked. “You really think you do, huh? Or maybe this is just another way to be special and weird so people can't hurt you because you won't let hem? You don't have to care when everyone thinks you are a weirdo, and so you just hide behind this great mask because you are small and full of complexes?”

Hamish stared at him for a moment before he spoke with a calm voice. “You say that because you are sick, aren't you? But you never let anyone to help you, you are not taking medications. You just live with your little demons whispering into your ear and sometimes you're using your own illness to make people step back, so you don't have to make the effort to be nice. They will just assume that this is your illness, if they decide to bother of course.” He says. “But you know what? You are scared as shit. Look at your room and your life, it's all so nice and tidy, even your clothes are very simple. You live far from people and even in your photography the thing you see the most is stillness. You are afraid of yourself.”

Alex slowly put the mug down on the table and leaned towards Hamish.

“And do you think that making me angry is a good idea?” he asked in a low tone.

If Hamish was scared, he didn't show this.

“You started this” he just said and shrugged.

Alex stared at him for a moment wondering if this was still part of the game or if this was just Hamish being Hamish. A minute before they said some really awful things about themselves and Alex was 99% certain Hamish wasn't joking. And now he acted like nothing happened?

Hamish laughed seeing his face.

“Sorry, it's just something I do a lot. I mean, deduce people and most of the time also piss them off so I just got used to it.”

“Did anyone punch you for this?” he asked, sitting back

Hamish grinned. “Not once. But you know, you just wanted to do the same thing few seconds ago” he grinned. “Well, sorry about that but... Since we said so much truth to each other, can we just get over it and carry on?” he asked smiling warmly.

And this was the smile Alex liked so much. He wondered if Hamish knew what he was doing, probably now. But he nodded.  
“Yeah, let's leave it.”

Hamish grinned even wider.

“That is why I like you so much, you don't fuss about something like this.”

Alex shrugged.

“No need for it. I know what you are doing and I know better than to care.”

“Do you?” Hamish tilted his head.

That was actually a lie because Alex would know in a normal situation but with Hamish he could never be sure what the other boy meant.

“Yeah. What are we doing now according to your plan?”

“I though you are taking care about it? Tell me, how is it to live in the woods? It's soooo quiet here!”

“And how it is to live in the city? I don't know, I never did.”

“Oh, come on! I don't want to play it! It's a boring game 'let's avoid the question asking the contr-question'. It's boring and I would like to say that this is very démodé in London.”

“Luckily I don't live in London” Alex shrugged, checking Twitter.

“We can watch something! I promised you to show you this documentary about Hooked X, remember? You couldn't find it.”

Alex looked at him but nodded.

“Okay” he moved from the chair to the bed and sat down next to Hamish.  
He had the picture of Oslo in the evening set as a wallpaper and Alex frowned because this picture was just so wrong... Hamish looked at him.  
“Huh? What's going on?”

“This” he pointed at the picture. “Why not a painting with a deer in the woods?”

Hamish snorted. “It's my Norwegian themed wallpaper. If you don't like it, you can give me your picture.”

Alex looked at him. It was more than obvious that Hamish did it on purpose. Lex knew few people who liked kitsch but Hamish wasn't one to play with art. He was not interested or just didn't see the opportunity. Pop art was beyond him.

“Fine” he shrugged. “First show me this brilliant documentary.”

Hamish played iTunes and found the correct film.

“First, I would like to remind you that this one is brilliant in the category 'the worst documentary I've lately seen' and it beated such competitors as ancient aliens, freemasonry controlling us through celebrities and the grave of King Jahwe hidden somewhere in Poland. This one is made for real and they really think that they are saying something very important and that there is truth in their words. Plus we have like three or four different theories put into one bag.”

When he talked, Hamish's face lightened up, he was grinning waiting for the film to upload. For the first time Alex noticed few very fair freckles on Hamish's nose.

“I still don't get it why you enjoy them. They're so stupid that it's hardly enjoyable.”

“Well, it is for me.” He shrugged. “You like to play games. People can be different, you know.” He added with a mocking tone.

Alex shrugged resting against the wall and watching as Hamish turned on the full view.

“So, this is a documentary about a stone found in America, it's covered in runes and says about some terrifying events. What I like the most is the geologist who started with an analysis of the stone - which is fine, by the way - but he suddenly became an expert and even wrote a book about this case. I just love him!”

Alex nodded and Hamish finally shut up playing the film.

The documentary, as Alex predicted, was mildly interesting, rather stupid and full of ridiculous ideas. What was interesting however, it was Hamish who reacted vividly for every impossible idea, every mistake and every interview with yet another expert. He commented, laughed and once even stopped the film to explain Alex very carefully why the idea is the stupidest in the world.

Normally Alex would punch him after few minutes and just shut the laptop as the film bored him. But this time he watched the other teen more that the screen and with every scream and burst of laughter he wondered if this is the real Hamish or if this is the Hamish everyone saw.  
This was for sure different from what Alex knew from his account on YouTube and even from what he saw during their long conversations via Skype. That was... joy. Happiness, if you prefer.

Alex was glad that Hamish came to Norway, mostly because he was interested in the boy, he was fascinated by his mind and his character. But what he saw now was a spoiled teenager with a great mind who used it to mock others. Or was he? With Hamish it was never that easy. There was something more in him, or there should be - Alex wasn't sure why he was so certain about it.

“Huh?” Hamish looked at him and smiled. “The film is on the screen, you know. But if you prefer to watch me, I can stand in the middle of the room...”

“You wouldn't mind?” Alex asked and Hamish shook his head. “Even in a very private situation?”

“What? Like jerking off?”

“Pissing.”

“Eww, that's gross, Alex!” Hamish laughed but he blushed lightly and Alex smirked.

“Why something so completely natural would disgust you so much? When a second before you offered me a show with you jerking off?”

Hamish watched him for a moment with a wonder.

“You really want it? Why?”

“Because that's something you wouldn't do for everyone.” When he mentioned it before, it was only a riposte but now he knew that he wanted it. He wanted to push Hamish to the most embarrassing situation he could, just to see the honest reaction, the real boy.

Hamish seemed to consider it, blushing and dropping his gaze. He stopped the film, but then a silence fell in the room and it became even harder to bear. Eventually Hamish nodded.

“Fine, but then you will do something for me, you would never do for anyone else” he demanded.

Alex nodded ready to do anything. The thrill was a pleasant feeling and he was almost sure that Hamish will find something what will make Alex break his own rules. And suddenly Alex wanted to do something very extreme.

He unpaused the film and calmly returned to watching it, feeling that Hamish is slightly unsure sitting next to him.

They didn't talk until the film ended.

“Didn't I tell you that this was superb?” Hamish grinned. Alex looked at him a little surprised.

“I always wonder where you take this vocabulary from.”

“My dad loves old crime stories and there's always something like that somewhere.”

“And no, I don't think it's great, it's boring. From the first moment you can see why they did it that way, why the man is there and really, the only man who is against the whole idea just couldn't be more against it. It's almost comical.”

Hamish looked at him puzzled.

“I thought you'll enjoy it” he said.

“But I didn't. People's stupidity doesn't amuse me, it irritates me. Give me a sec, I'll bring something to eat.”

Hamish shook his head. “Thanks, I'm not hungry.”

Alex stopped at the door. “Or you're just angry with me and decided you're not gonna eat?”

With a strange pleasure Alex noticed how Hamish clenched his fists.

“And you are an expert because....? Oh, I know, you are so experienced that it is almost eating you alive” he snorted. “Everything hidden but scars on your forearms. You're proud of how troubled you are. So don't you even try to suggest that I am a drama queen. You're not better than me!”

At this Alex said nothing just walked out. In the kitchen he put the kettle on. He was irritated by the documentary and angry with Hamish for what he said. Hamish was going to act like a victim now, he didn't get special attention but there was no need for Alex to pay extra attention to him. He didn't do anything great, mocking people's believes was low and boring. And Alex couldn't bear that Hamish might be boring after all. He was always so brilliant but now he was only showing off.  
With anger Alex put down two mugs. No way, Hamish will eat normally, Alex knew how to do this. He will eat and maybe when he'll be tired he will stop showing off and become his brilliant self again.  
On the other hand what he said about Alex's scars was interesting. It wasn't true that he liked how his head was crazy, he was scared because of this. But he never cared about his scars - living in the woods makes it easy to cut oneself during walks, he sometimes was careless during huntings and sometimes that were his mad escapes what caused cuts and bruises. But truly, Alex never cared about them, they meant nothing to him. Why would he hide them?  
The water boiled and he returned to the room with two mugs.

Hamish was typing on his laptop, stubbornly staring at the screen even when Alex put the mug next to him.

“I got it on hunting” Alex said, sitting down at the chair. “The one on my hand” he added.

Hamish threw him a quick glance but returned to the screen.

“And the long one on your left forearm?”

Alex was surprised for a moment as he didn't suppose that Hamish had watched him so carefully.

“I fell and cut on a metal wire.”

“And the one on your shoulder?”

This time Alex stopped with the mug half way to his mouth. Since they have met he wore a long sleeves how could Hamish know about the small scar on his shoulder blade?

Hamish looked at him fully for the first time and grinned.

“How did you know?” Alex frowned.

“I didn't, I've noticed” he said with some sort of pleasure. “I needed to make sure but you just confirmed” seeing Alex's face he sighed. “We talked a lot and there were two times when you were changing almost in front of the camera. And once you had this tank top. I had lots of time to examinate all your scars. At least these which you have on you upper body.”

Still not fully convinced Alex nodded. This sounded more like Hamish, but meeting him in the real world was a bit scary. During Skype conversations he could mask his surprise but here it was easier to loose it in front of Hamish.

Hamish smiled warmly. “I know, I'm brilliant.”

Alex's eyebrows went up.

“And clearly modesty is your second name. Have you been with your father in the morgue already?”

“No... He still thinks I'm too young to see a dead body. Really. I saw like every video on the Internet showing a dissection and there's nothing what could shock me. But he is stubborn and says that I need to be older. He himself, can you imagine?, started being fourteen. I'm already two years behind him!” he finally put the laptop aside. “Maybe your father will go hunting?” he asked hopefully.

Alex shook his head. “Nope, sorry. He has come back from hunting lately and we're not going again for some time, at least I don't think we are.”

Hamish sighed deeply. “That's so unfair. I hoped I may see a dead animal at least.”

“So you came here for my father. Or for hunting and not to visit me” he chuckled.

Hamish grinned. “Sorry, I knew that eventually you'll find out but I hoped it would take you much more time.”

“I can show you dead animals” he said.

Hamish watched him for a moment and finally nodded. “Fine. But only if you really want to show me those photos.”

This time Alex didn't ask, he only knelt next to the bed and pulled out from underneath a shoe box - his first boots - and opened it.  
It was full of big, glossy photographs he took over the years. On each of them there were dead animals or parts of them, the whole process of de-boning and skinning.

Hamish took them gently and started to watch carefully. One of them showed a doe laying on the wooden table. There was no sign of the shot and the animal looked almost fake.  
Hamish took the next photo - hands cutting the fur. It was hard to say which part of the animal the man was cutting, maybe it wasn't an animal after all, what was sure that the human constituted the main subject of this one. Sebastian's work was a topic of the next few photographs showing how the inner parts are removed and how is the skinning process going. Hamish watched them fascinated, putting them aside one after another. Last part was finally about the animal - a pair of hooves on the table, still not cleaned from blood and the rests of fur, the antlers, a picture of head capturing also the fact that the skin below is cut open and that the neck is visible. Parts and parts of animal, a metal bucket with blood, a small dog eating a bone.

Hamish raised his eyes at Alex.

“They are perfect! I love it, Lex. Can I show them? At least one of them? On my blog? Please?”

Alex shook his head. “No. They're private. I will show them one day, but not now. And I need all of them to not be publicated before.”

“How will you call the exhibition?”

“If it is a single exhibition I'll call it 'father'.”

“Is it about your father or about fathers in general?”

“Decide yourself” Alex put the pictures back in the box in order and hide it under the bed again. “Are you satisfied?”

“Not yet but I'm very close to it. Do you watch films at all?”

“Yeah, but I don't know if you'd like them. They're all European classics.”

Hamish grinned. “Last time I've heard Great Britain was a part of Europe. Bring it on, I'm sure we'll have fun.”

Alex looked doubtfully but took his laptop on the bed and found Valhalla.

Hamish's eyes brightened again. “Mads Mikkelsen! I love him. I have watched Hannibal lately, still cannot decide which version I prefer. Mads was amazing but I'm afraid that 'my' Lecter is still Hopkins.”

“He did a good job” Alex nodded and played the film. “Don't expect too much plot in this one. I bough it because of the landscapes.”

Hamish grinned. “Don't worry, stay with your landscapes and leave the plot to me.”

Despite Alex's worries Hamish remained quiet and watched carefully to Alex's satisfaction. They could even talk about it for a few moments before Sebastian called them for a supper.  
To Alex's surprise Hamish ate without one comment - it could mean that he was calm and relaxed, if Alex knew anything.

When they cleaned after the meal, they returned to Alex's room.

“Can we go out?” Hamish asked. Alex looked at him surprised.

“If you have something warm then we can” he agreed as there was no reason why they couldn't have an evening walk.

But when Hamish took out his warmest clothes it appeared to be only a sweater. Alex looked at him critically and gave him one of his sweaters. Hamish put it on without a word and then they took torches and went went out the front door.

They night was dark and cold. Alex put his hands into his pockets, Hamish looked around, in the light from the house it was visible that he was staring in awe.

Alex chuckled, closed the door and turned on the torch. He joined Hamish and pointed out with the torch towards the road.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Can we go to the forest?”

Alex considered the idea for a moment, then he nodded.

They circled the house and walked into the trees. Alex led the way, Hamish followed after him carefully. The torches gave only a small cirle of white light which more beamed than helped, parts of trees and bushes visible in the light looked like parts of some alien nature.

Alex turned right at some point and they reached the rocks again.

“It's so amazing!” Hamish sighed and looked around. “The silence and the darkness, I always thought it was really stupid when people said that the night outside the city was different but....”

“Shut up” Alex said calmly.

Hamish stared at him. “What?”

“Shut up” he repeated and turned off the light. With hesitation Hamish did the same and then the silence and darkness fell around them.

Alex watched the dark figure which was Hamish and waited until his eyes get used to the darkness. The moon was not full but it was enough to see the shapes trees surrounding them. He couldn't see Hamish's face but he was quite sure that he was looking around with opened mouth. He was simply sure about it.

After few minutes, when Hamish took few steps in one and then another direction, Alex came to him so close he could see his face and raised his head holding his chin. Above them there was the whole universe.

“Oh my God...” Hamish whispered. “This is beautiful...”

Alex smirked pleased with himself and moved back. At first the silence was like a curtain which fell on them but now - just like the darkness - it started to change. It was full of sounds, the trees were humming, somewhere near them was a stream, while far, far away an engine was working, a dog howled. But Hamish was staring at the sky, moving slowly in the circle, with his hands left loosely along his body. He moved back two more steps, suddenly stumbled across a root and fell back with a loud scream. Alex came to him slowly, he was making far too much noise to be seriously injured; Alex only reached his hand. At first Hamish held out his hand to grab him but then he just let it fell back and smiled.

“On the second thought I'm staying like this. Move.”

“You'll get cold” Alex warned but moved aside so Hamish could watch the stars.

“I don't care. It's beautiful.”

Alex crouched next to him and looked around, the cavity between the rocks was gaping dark at them looking scary. He would never come here alone, as a child he was afraid of this place even during daytime. In years the fear passed away and he was left with fascination but still didn't like to come here after the sunset. But now it looked just ordinary. Why?  
He wondered about it for a moment. Why did he bring Hamish here? He wanted to show him the sky and this was a good place to do it. Hamish liked it. Was he so important that Alex forgot about his fear? The place had a purpose now, maybe that was it.

“Oi, what's going on?” Hamish asked.

Alex looked at him, the teen was sitting now and looking at him. It was incredible how much he could see now, though he didn't see his face.

“Nothing. Enough?”

“Of the universe? Never.” There was grin in Hamish's voice but he reached his hand so Alex helped him to get up. “But I'm cold so better let's go.”

He was warm. His hand was cold but he himself was warm and Alex watched him for a moment. Hamish was slightly taller than him and eventually Alex will probably stay the shorter one. Hamish watched him, they were standing very close and Alex analysed the situation, he never liked to have people close but now - with a context - that was acceptable. He let go of Hamish's hand and moved back, turning on the torch again.

“Come on.”

Slowly they returned home.

 

The house - like every other time when Alex was coming back from the forest - was first only a light between the trees, like a magical land. From all the books for children he has ever read he liked the most “The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe” because of the moment when children go into Narnia and come back. For him coming home in the evening was always like leaving Narnia, especially during winter.

Sebastian was sitting in the kitchen with coffee and a book. He raised his eyes at them when they came in.

“What is the deal?” he asked calmly but Alex could say he was angry. No, not angry, just worried.

“I'm sorry” he shrugged and put the kettle on.

He just now felt how cold he was, Hamish was probably even worse.

The other teen returned to the room and when Alex entered with two mugs of tea, he was sitting on the bed with the laptop, wrapped in a blanket, his hair were wet from the shower, the whole room smelling with his shampoo. He ignored Alex completely, busy with writing.

Not caring much, Alex went to take a shower and changed into pyjamas. When he returned he picked up Hamish's charger and phone to put them into a basket where he held his own stuff. He didn't like the things laying scattered around. Hamish looked up at him but didn't say anything, returning to his laptop.

Alex turned off the main light and sat down, turning on only the small lamp over the bed which he used for reading before going to sleep. He took out a book and a pencil from under the pillow and sat comfortably opening it. Having Hamish in bed meant nothing for him as long as he didn't disturb him, and maybe the teen understood because he didn't say even a word.

Some time when Sebastian went to bed, Alex looked up and met Hamish's gaze.

“What?” he asked, taking the pencil out of his mouth.

“You're writing in the books. That's a crime. You can go to prison for this!”

“If I was going to be arrested I'm sure they'd find better reason than few books” he shrugged and looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. He closed the book, and put it on the ground next to Hamish's laptop.

“Are we going to sleep?” Hamish asked.

“Yeah” he stretched out and then looked at the other teen again. “Does it matter where you sleep?”

“No, whatever you like.”

Alex nodded and laid down by the wall. Hamish took the place on the other side and Alex turned off the light.  
He never considered in which position he likes to sleep the most but now, with another warm body behind him that suddenly mattered. He stayed calmly for few seconds before putting his hand under his head. That wasn't comfortable at all and he turned on his back. However then he was touching Hamish's side and his upper arm and he felt incredibly warm. That was not good at all. He wanted to turn around but that would be silly. Suddenly he became aware of his whole body and it was too big and too awkward. Feeling like he's getting more and more annoyed he turned his back to Hamish, facing the wall and promised himself that once Hamish fell asleep, he will leave him here. Sleeping with another person was definitely not his thing.

He heard Hamish turning and in the next moment an arm slide around Alex's waist gently.

“This will help” he said.

Alex tensed at this unwelcome touch.

“It doesn't” he said not even trying not to sound hostile.

Hamish hesitated but turned back to Alex and moved as far as the bed allowed. Only like this they didn't touch.

The night could have been like that, if only Alex hadn't been woken up by something kicking him. When he looked around it was still dark. The bed was warm and he was half uncovered. In bed with him was Hamish, now laying with one arm hanging from the bed, turned away from Alex, laying on his belly. Alex turned left and placed his hand on his lower back with hesitation. It must have been before six, since Sebastian was still asleep, and Hamish's warmth was alluring. He was smelling with sleep and shampoo and Alex moved closer pressing his nose against Hamish's shoulder, breathing in the smell of his washing powder, his body and London. The feeling was incredible. Alex wrapped his arm around Hamish's waist and fell back asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As for the Hooked X, I tried to find it on YT but it's no longer there. I know that you can find lots of articles so maybe the video is still somewhere...


End file.
